This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Bollard fences or barriers are constructed of metal tubular members that are spaced laterally apart a sufficient distance to permit sight across the barrier and to allow water to pass through the barrier while preventing the passage of people through the gap. The bollards are often constructed of heavy steel pipe ranging in length from twenty to forty feet and more and which may be filled with material such as concrete. Erecting the bollards to form a lengthy barrier can be a tedious and time consuming endeavor.